The Note
by TotallyUnlitteralProductions
Summary: When a fight breaks out between Ron and Malfoy, a secret is revealed to Hermione. What kind of world does she live in now? Oh, you got your demons, angels, and rifts. When a war breaks out between the Angels and Demons, and Rifts pick sides, Hermione is the only one who can stop it. Is she the Note?
1. A Fight in the Courtyard

**The Note, Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CHARS! THEY BELONG TO MADAM J.K. ROWLING!**

**And to help, Ron is an angel and Draco is a demon. Harry is a Rift, a being who can see and interact in the world of the angels and demons. Ron's angel name is pronounced, 'Ray-zel' and Draco's demon name is pronounced,'Drack-gon'.**

Hermione and Harry stared in disbelief as Malfoy and Ron went head-to-head in these unbelievable forms. Ron twisted around his small, white wings to avoid Malfoy's long, sharp silver talons. They seemed to fight as if they did this every day of their life, dancing in the air, fighting with their mortal enemy.

Malfoy let out a loud dragon-like snarl and sneered at Ron,"Give up! You'll never win Raziel!"

Ron pushed down on Malfoy's collarbone with his feet and yelled back,"Is that so, Dracgon?"

The two pummeled towards Earth. Harry pulled Hermione out of the way just in time. Hermione screamed as Ron landed on his back, Malfoy right on top of him.

Harry ran forward and yanked Malfoy off yelling,"SCRAM YOU DAMN DEMENTED CREATURE!"

Malfoy fell backwards, flapping his wings to take to the air. Once he had gained a good hight and flapping normally, he yelled back,"I'll be back! And you'll be sorry when I bring Satan with me!"

And in a second, Malfoy plunged towards the Earth. It cracked open to let him into it's fiery depths, and then slammed shut when the tip of his black tail passed through.

"Wh-what's g-going on?" Hermione asked shakily as she walked over to Ron and Harry.

"Malfoy snapped," Ron said,"He knows better than to fight in midday."

"More explanation," Hermione said as she and Harry lifted Ron up to a standing position, being careful not to twist his wings.

Ron sighed,"Angels and Demons. That's what's going on."

"Hey, don't forget Rifts!" Harry exclaimed and pointed to himself.

"And Rifts," Ron added.

"What? Angels, Demons, Rifts? I get the first two, but what's a Rift?" Hermione asked. How did the boys know something she didn't?

"A Rift," Harry started,"Is a being that is normally a wizard or witch that can see into the Ahgamainian world. Ahagama is split into two realms, Heaven and Hell."

"Angels reside in Heaven, Demons in Hell," Ron said, folding his wings away back into his body, so they vanished.

The bell that rung that meant 5 minutes till class banged, and the three started to walk to transfiguration.

"Won't the Slytherins wonder where Malfoy's gone?" Hermione asked.

Harry closed his eyes and muttered something. "I think he'll be in transfiguration like he's supposed to, but I can't be sure. Dracgon is one of the more powerful demons, so he's able to keep Rift's from tracking him. Admittedly, it's quite impressive."

And with that, Hermione pondered a few things.

_"Is my life a lie? Do these things exist? Is Malfoy as powerful as Harry claims? Why can I see them? Am I a Rift?"_ She thought.

IN TRANSFIGURATION (Draco's P.o.V.)

After a fight with Raziel the lame and his stupid Rift friend, I deserved, at least, an award.

But this makes me wonder, because Mudblood Granger could see us as we were...is she a hidden Rift? A Rift Squib?

Or is she...? No, no no no no no no no. She is not that...she is not that...

But I have to know.

I put up my deflection shield so Potter couldn't track me as I flew underneath the school. I caught up with my friends and we sat down in Transfiguration.

Conveniently, Granger sat directly in front of me and Potter-Rift and Raziel the lame sat in front of my friends.

I pretended to be paying attention to Professor Mcgonagall, but instead I opened up my x-ray vision and stared at Grangers back. Inside, alright, was one Angel wing and a Demon Wing.

Shit, she was The Note.

But...this could play out very nicely indeed if I hold my cards tightly and play them accordingly.


	2. Library Day

**The Note: Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER: No character owning, nothing is mine. EXCEPT FOR THE IDEA MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Okay, Evil!TotallyUnlitteralProductions moment over. Read and Review!**

**Warning: Some explicit scenes follow. Not suitable for under 13.**

Once out of Transfiguration, Hermione ran to the library to research the entire situation. She looked at all the books that told anything about Ahgama, but each dissed it as an old wives tale, nothing of actual truth. _"Geez,"_ She thought to herself,_ "The Ahgamainians did a good job of covering themselves up. I don't know what's true or false." _

A slow, cold drawl emitted around the corner. "Hell-o Granger," Malfoy said, walking behind her, peering over her shoulder.

"What do you want Malfoy? Or should I call you Dracgon?" Hermione snapped.

"Either's fine, I prefer Malfoy when in public though. The Mortal Public," Malfoy corrected.

"Good to know, bastard," Hermione said, returning to her book.

Malfoy muttered to himself in Greek. He looked over her shoulder and said, "Interesting. Now, do you have a guess to why you can see us?"

"I guess I'm a Rift. It's what I think is possible," Hermione replied, seeing how it was the most logical answer.

"Oh, no no no," Malfoy said, tut-tutting.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, turning around completely to face him.

"I mean," Malfoy said, grabbing a book and showing her,"Your the Note."

Hermione read about what the Note was. It read:

_"The Note is a powerful being, half Demon, half Angel. When the Note comes to end the war between the two, he/she will turn fully to the side they choose. After defeating the most powerful of the opposing side, they will return back to normal and rule alongside God and Satan."_

"Okay, so you think I'm this Note guy or whatever," Hermione said.

"No, Granger," Malfoy said chuckling,"I know your the Note."

"How?" Hermione snapped almost a second after Malfoy finished.

"You want proof," Malfoy frowned,"That isn't good."

"So your lying?" Hermione asked.

"No, it just-" Malfoy seemed to be searching for the right word,"A little wrong."

"What do you mean 'a little wrong?'" Hermione asked, taking back the book from him and putting it on the table.

"Well, I guess I could show you if I was quick enough," Malfoy contemplated.

"Just do what you need to do," Hermione said,"I'm all ears."

Malfoy gulped and said,"I'm just needing you to take off the top half of your uniform and your bra."

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Shh, I'll be quick," Malfoy whispered as he unlatched the cloak and placed it on the table. He threw off Hermione's tie, and unbuttoned her shirt quickly. After sliding them off, Hermione turned around and pulled away her hair. Malfoy unlatched her bra and freed her from its clutches. Her bare chest hit the cold library air and she gasped. "Shh," Malfoy soothed, rubbing her back to find where her connection points were. He found them and his magic ruptured her. Her wings flew out with a large snap, her Angel wing (the one on the right) whacking Draco in the face.

"Owch," He said as he rubbed his cheek.

Hermione turned around and whispered, "Sorry."

"It's-" Draco started but cut off when he saw her bare breasts. His wings folded out gracefully, and his tail whipped out. He saw her two tails swinging around and was automatically turned on. He sprung up and shoved her against the table. "Mmmm yes," Malfoy moaned as started to rub the large mounds.

"Malfoy," Hermione snapped, bringing him out of his reverie.

"Sorry!" He said and backed away.

Hermione put her bra and uniform back on and left the library in a huff. Before she got to the end of the isle though, she folded her wings and tail in.

"Password?" The fat lady asked as she neared the Gryffindor Common room.

"Hubernickel," Hermione said and climbed in. Oh jeez, she would have a lot of explaining to do to Ron and Harry...


	3. The Start of a Vacation in Hell

**The Note Chapter 3**

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine, just the idea**

Hermione tapped Harry and Ron on the shoulder and gestured,"Upstairs boys, now."

The two nodded and they walked into Harry and Ron's dorm.

"Yea 'Mione?" Ron asked, sitting on his bed.

Hermione couldn't say it. So instead she snapped out her wings and beat them twice.

_"HOLY CRAP YOUR THE NOTE!"_ Ron exclaimed. Harry's jaw dropped.

"How?" He asked, gesturing.

"Malfoy. He told me and proved. I don't know why he wanted to tell me or whatever..." Hermione started to ponder.

"Hermione, look at me," Ron said. Hermione looked up and he continued,"Dracgon wants you on the Demons side of the war that's starting. Don't. Just don't. Come to the Angels."

"Ron, I think I'll have to see and meet both worlds before I make my decision," Hermione said. She didn't want to make a decision right off the bat, but Angels...dudes, they're Angels. Good and Light and stuff.

LATER...

Hermione walked over to Malfoy and tapped him on the shoulder at dinner. He looked up and she conveyed a look that said,"Follow me. NOW."

Malfoy stood up excusing himself and followed behind Hermione. They walked into a broom closet and Ron said,"Listen Dracgon. We need you to get us into the Demon realm. Hermione, as the Note, has every right to meet both sides and choose. Me and Harry will protect her from any harm you demons may try to inflict. Got that?"

Malfoy looked stunned,"What? Granger wants to come into the Demon terf? I thought she'd go straight to Angels. And I hate to break it to you, but the war hasn't even started yet."

"It's close though, I can feel it," Harry said.

Malfoy looked at Harry. He nodded and said,"I agree, the war is close enough to be sensed."

"Demons and Angels-" Hermione started the question, but Malfoy cut her off.

"Can somewhat predict the future and know when something huge is coming." Malfoy said, leaning against the wall.

"Great. Cool. Um...can we go now?" Hermione asked awkwardly.

Draco opened the door and peered into the corridor. His x-ray vision turned on and scanned the corridor. When he looked at another broom closet, he wrinkled his nose and said,"Satan people get a room!"

"Why can't you say god?" Hermione asked.

"Er...If I said it, I'd choke on the word itself and my mouth would burn with the word. I really can't say anything to do with Angels and their culture," Draco said as he led the way out.

"Opposite with Angels," Ron cut in,"No Demon words. I can't swear."

Hermione looked at them both. Holy crap they had some guidelines...she needed to know a lot more.

Malfoy moved swiftly, running at a quick pace. Ron was slower, but more graceful. Harry was as fast Hermione, but she wasn't accommodated to her new powers exactly. They ran out into the courtyard.

Malfoy chanted something and the Earth split to reveal a staircase. Malfoy, Ron, and Harry jumped into the hole immediently, and Hermione hesitated before jumping.

The four of them ran down the stairs into a cavern.

"Slow down Grandson," A man on the stone throne inside said.

"Sorry, but I have found the Note and she wishes to meet us all to choose her side in the coming battle," Draco said to the man.

Was it just Hermione, or did Draco look an awful lot like the man on the throne? The way the man spoke to Draco, the two of them could be related.

"Let me see the doll," The man said, in an older version of Draco's drawl.

Ron sort of pushed Hermione forward. "I am the Note sir," Hermione said and spread her wings.

"Strong looking, Gryffindor, forceful actions. Exactly how I pictured you," The man said and stood up. He walked over to their group and placed his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Abraxas Satan the second," The man introduced," Draco Dracgon's Grandfather."

"Sir, I ask nothing more and nothing less than getting to know you and your Demons," Hermione said and folded her arms and wings at the same time.

Some Demons who sat on rock ledges next to pools of lava or hanging off of stalactites yelled like Draco did earlier, dragon-like and shrill. It wasn't anger, more like VICTORY!

Draco smiled at her comfortingly. She knew he was only trying to make her feel better about the Demons, but she couldn't help but think that they were lulling her into a false sense of security.

She was _determined_ to stay on her guard.


	4. Finding More

**The Note, Chapter 4**

**I'm too lazy to put a disclaimer. You all know the drill. Now the fanfic...**

Hermione, Harry, and Ron were all ushered into a large room with little light. Malfoy shut the iron door behind them and leaned against it.

"Uh, your discharged?" Hermione said awkwardly.

"Sorry, my orders were to stay and guard," Malfoy said,"If my presence is not welcomed, I will gladly wait outside until your private conversation is over."

Hermione was surprised by how everyone spoke here. Regally and clearly, no slang, no abbreviations.

"Well," Hermione started, speaking in the voice of regality that everyone had,"Away with you, wait and guard."

Malfoy bowed, snapping his wings open and turning them down, and backed out of the room.

"I don't trust anyone here," Ron complained.

"Naturally understood Ron," Hermione said.

"When in one of Ahagama's two realms, you're supposed to call an Angel or Demon by their Ahagamainian name. So in this world, I am Raziel." Ron said.

"Ah," Hermione said,"Should I get one of these names?"

"Yes, you should," Harry said.

The boys looked at each other and said at the same time,"Uriel Legion."

Hermione thought about it. "I like it very much boys, thank you."

"We'll call you Legion here, and Uriel in Heaven," Ron said.

Draco poked his head in,"I couldn't help overhearing your talk."

"I bet you could if you tried, Dracgon," Harry said.

Malfoy shut the door behind him and walked to where they sat on the cold floor. He curled up like a cat, his pointed tail (think cartoon dragon tail, but more fierce) flicked over his talons.

Hermione took this moment to actually take in and describe each species. She remembered what the books said about them. So her mind began:

_"Angel: Celestial creature bound to the service of God. Tend to wear crosses and other Holy symbols. White clothing that covers all private parts, none of them reveal skin. Angels are __**very**__ modest creatures. White, feathered soft wings. Paws with retractible small claws. Feathered dove tails. Can not speak Demon language. Their yell is musical, somewhat calming. Eyes are normal."_

_"Demon: Underworld creature bound to Satan. Tend to mark and wear Pentagrams and other Demonic symbols. Black or red clothing that shows skin, or some go in the nude. Demons aren't very modest creatures. Black, rough, large scaled black wings. Claws with long sharp gold, silver, or bronze talons. Scaled dragon/devil tails. Can not speak Angel language. Their yell is dragon-like and shrill, and is horrifying. Eyes are cat-like and dark."_

_"Rift: Middleland creature that works for either species. Will wear clothing according to which ones they support. No wings, or tail. Can track Demons and Angels. Vibrant eye color."_

Hermione felt a surge or anger go through her. These three had grown up with this knowledge, she just learned it. She was supposed to save them for crying out loud!

"Goodnight," Ron said as he laid on the ground in attempt to sleep. Malfoy rested his head on his talons and closed his eyes. Harry curled up on his side next to Ron to sleep.

Hermione, however, set off to find out more about the Demons.


	5. Authors Note

Author's Note

Hey everyone! My first ever Authors Note! Thanks to all of you who are following and favoriting this story! I'm blown away from the views and visitors! The next few chapters come from Draco's orientation, and then when we get to Chapter 12, it goes to Ron, and then Ch. 16 heads to Harry. This is a Dramione, FYI.


	6. Love and Death

**The Note Chapter 5**

**Alright. New chapter. I don't own HP. Drill over. Fanfic Begin.**

Draco awoke groggily. "Ouch," He muttered to himself. "Everything hurts." He stood up and stretched. A yawn escaped his mouth and his tail flicked back and forth for a second.

"Dracgon?" A smaller demon called.

"Come and find me," Draco challenged in his head. Whatever was going on probably wasn't important anyway. He knew he should be more involved in his kingdoms politics, but they useually summoned him for nothing.

Besides, he was really tired.

Draco hid up in a cranny and crawled through it to where it exited to the stairs. He shimmied into a cave, and flapped his wings, but he hit something he knew wasn't rock.

"Ouch!" Hermione exclaimed,"Watch it!"

"Oh my go-" Draco was going to say, Oh my God I'm sorry! But choked and his mouth burned.

"Oh, Dracgon?" She asked.

"Hi," He replied raspy.

"I guess that slipped, here," She said and touched him. He seemed to heal, and he flicked his forked tongue in and out a few times.

"Hi Legion," He said. He looked down at her clothing. She wore her Hogwarts robes still.

He wore a black leather jacket, with no shirt underneath. His jeans were ripped a tad bit, and his high-tops were messy.

"Schoolgirl and Badboy," He commented. "That outfit isn't accepted," He said and gestured.

"Then what would be?" Hermione asked curious. Something must've clicked in her brain and said, "Oh, uh, please, I'd rather not go in the nude."

"Fine, but you got to get rid of most of your outfit," Draco said.

"No," She said.

"Oh dear," He said,"Why me?" He smirked and thrusted her onto the floor.

"Ow! Shit," She said and tried to push him off. But unfortunately, Draco was too strong.

He ripped off the sweater. "Not enough," He said and pondered what to do next. _"This would be so much easier if she let me just get her in the nude!"_ He thought angrily. _"Wait,"_ He thought,_"She said nothing about lingerie!"_

Hermione's mind was in a blur for a few moments. When it had settled down, her stomach, chest, shoulders, and legs were all very cold. "What," She whispered and looked down. Malfoy had stripped her down to her underwear and bra!

"I would enjoy this more if you were in the nude, Legion," Draco commented. "But seeing how your annoying and a prick, you won't let me. This is just torture for me."

"Hmm," She said,"Sorry." She looked at him and considered returning the favor. She opened her mouth and said,"How about I return the favor?"

Draco looked confused for a second, long enough for Hermione to pounce and get him on his back. He seethed, and his eyes were shut tight as Hermione adjusted herself over his stomach.

"Mmm," He moaned. He must've felt her pressure on his stomach.

"Hell-o Malfoy," She said and removed his jacket. He barely even opened his eyes before she started kissing his neck, biting it.

"Oh...mm...OH!" Malfoy screamed. They were so far away from the others that no one would hear them.

"Like this, Demon Prince?" Hermione asked as she moved to his lips.

"Yea..." He breathed out. He opened his hazy grey dragon eyes and looked at her brown eyes. He smirked and kissed her, allowing her to still be on top. His hands roamed her body, and hers tangled in his hair.

Then, it was Hermione's turn to scream. He lifted her so that her neck was at his mouth. "Oh, I am going to thoroughly enjoy this," He said and latched his lips to her collarbone.

Hermione gasped. She tried to fight down her screams and moans, but Draco...oh...Mmm...

"Can't resist, can you Granger?" He said against her neck.

She now go why Draco had screamed. He didn't want to fight, he wanted to be pleasured.

And now it was her turn.

Draco gave her a good suck on her neck and she gasped. She noted that this encouraged him to keep going.

"You enjoy this, don't you, Little Note?" He said, his breath hot against her.

"Oh yes...AH!" She screamed, Draco had gotten her.

They continued this kissing frenzy until the Little Demon Draco had been avoiding earlier came in.

"Prince Dracgon! Oh...I'll come back later..." He started to back up.

"No, no, it's okay Herim, we can stop," Draco said, and sat up.

Hermione refused to let go of him, however. She leaned against her Prince.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"Uh, well, I don't know how to put this..." Herim trailed.

"Just spit out what they told you, easy!" Draco commanded, slightly annoyed.

"Um...your grandfather, the king...is dying," Herim said,"He contracted Dragon Pox, and he's not able to fight it at his age."

"What?" Draco said, his eyes widening.

Herim said,"He's in the main ward of the hospital." And left.

Draco looked to Hermione.

"He'll be alright," Hermione said.

"No, no he won't!" Draco said.

Hermione got off of Draco's lap and pulled on her skirt and tie. She deemed that would be okay and wrapped up her other clothes.

Draco sat against the wall, panting.

"Hey, this will be okay," Hermione said.

"No! It won't! First my Mother dies, and now my grandfather! All in six months!" Draco exclaimed. He buried his head in his hands and started to cry.

Hermione understood.

She didn't know what it was like, but she understood.

The life of Draco Dracgon Lucius Malfoy wasn't as perfect as she thought.


End file.
